


Любовь, Смерть и Киборги-Оборотни

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), TLintu



Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Body Modification, Drama, F/F, Minor Character Death, Romance, Slow Burn, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLintu/pseuds/TLintu
Summary: Магию заменяет прогресс, но может быть в науке - тоже есть волшебство.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura
Series: Спецквест команды Cyberpunk 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919638
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Любовь, Смерть и Киборги-Оборотни

**Author's Note:**

> Тема спецквеста:  
> \- scp-2151 "Связывающие нас узы"

[Спецквест: Связывающие нас узы](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-2151)

_Сложнее всего начать действовать, все остальное зависит только от упорства._  
Амелия Эрхарт.

Они впервые встретились, когда Эллисон переехала. Ей предлагали дистанционное обучение, но мама решила, что от этого пострадает уровень знаний. Живые учителя против виртуальных занятий. Выбор был очевиден. Виктория надеялась, что дочь достигнет чего-то большего, нежели будет просто охотницей, как Кейт или она сама. Это привело к тому, что Эллисон оказалась в новой школе одновременно с Кирой. Именно так они сблизились, потому что, когда вы — две новые девочки, вы одинаково ни с кем не знакомы.  
Так что у Эллисон была Кира. А потом к ним присоединился Стайлз и вместе с ним пришёл Скотт. И Эллисон не было одиноко. Она только переживала, что однажды придётся уехать и из Бикон-Хиллс. Только время шло, и ей исполнилось тринадцать и потом — четырнадцать, и родители не собирали вещи и не говорили о переезде. Наоборот — в город приехали тётя Кейт и множество дальних родственников.  
Всё, что омрачало годы Эллисон, — это непрерывные тренировки. Каждый день кто-то в семье интересовался тем, каковы её успехи и что новое она выучила. И Эллисон старалась изо всех сил, потому что если бы она разочаровала родню, то могла быть наказана. Не было ничего хуже, чем остаться дома, когда Стайлз и Кира нашли новое интересное место в заповеднике. Или Стайлзу бабушка прислала новую книгу. Или Скотт получил игру, которой они ещё все не видели. Всегда было что-то, ради чего Эллисон должна была стараться.  
И всегда была Кира, чтобы сладко улыбаться, быть милой и смотреть сияющими глазами. Эллисон была уверена, что Кира похожа на принцессу Диснея. Кто-то вроде Мулан. Воинственная, сильная и одновременно — восхитительная. Не было человека, который мог бы быть таким же добрым как Кира. Даже Скотт, хотя он был близок. Эллисон не представляет, как жить без Киры.  
Эллисон было пятнадцать, когда её взяли на первую охоту.

***

— Как давно ваш муж так ведёт себя? — Эллисон удивляется тому, что её мама звучит так мягко и заботливо, когда говорит с потерпевшей. Тётя Кейт стоит вне поля зрения женщины и выражение её лица — скука. Эллисон немного неловко присутствовать, но она старается выглядеть спокойной. Мягко улыбается, когда их нанимательница смотрит в её сторону. Эллисон надеется, что выглядит обнадеживающе.  
Похоже, что нет, потому что в конце концов женщина неуверенно говорит:  
— Я ожидала, что вы будете другими. Мужчинами.  
— Мужчины и бой с кицуне? — с насмешкой подаёт голос Кейт и нанимательница вздрагивает, оборачивается. Эллисон видит, что её тётя стоит, сложив руки на груди и подняв бровь. Эллисон слышит, как в голосе Кейт скользит снисхождение. — Чтобы они были так же околдованы, как ваш муж?  
Женщина молчит, отводя глаза, возвращает своё внимание к Виктории, продолжает отвечать на каждый вопрос. Эллисон скучно. Она не понимает зачем нужна хотя бы половина из них. И ей не ясно почему они занимаются тем, что мужчина просто изменяет жене. Какая разница с кем? Здесь было бы логичнее вызвать адвоката. Эллисон молчит, потому что не хочет нотаций. Однажды она уже попыталась спросить, какой смысл в охоте. Дедушка наказал её на неделю. Никаких встреч с друзьями.  
Мама заканчивает допрос, и тётя Кейт нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы.  
— Осталось полчаса до заката. Кицуне появляются сразу, как заходит солнце.  
Эллисон послушно кивает. Это будет её первая встреча со сверхъестественным. Она понятия не имеет чего ожидать. Нанимательница, Эллисон прослушала её имя, ведёт их на задний двор. Ещё до того, как они выходят — слышны крики мужчины.  
— Ношико, о Ношико, — зовёт он жалобно. Голос его звучит странно и Эллисон вспоминает о том, как они с друзьями из любопытства пытались посмотреть порно, чтобы понять о чём это всё. Было неловко, и люди говорили странными голосами. Мужчина звучал так же. Эллисон краснеет, а тётя Кейт презрительно морщит губы. Нанимательница отпирает дверь, и на улице крик звучит ещё громче.  
— О Ношико, ты так мне нужна, — зовёт он жалким и возбуждённым голосом, от которого Эллисон покрывается румянцем. Имя «Ношико» кажется ей знакомым. Она хмурится, пытается вспомнить, отвлечься таким образом от сладострастных и жалких криков.  
Тётя Кейт прячется за кустами гортензий. В её руках несколько склянок. В это время мама Эллисон обходит периметр дома, рассыпает золу, чтобы кицуне не смогла уйти. Они оставляют только один проход, который Эллисон должна будет закрыть.  
Всё случается очень быстро. Элли прячется вдали от калитки и не может видеть лица вошедшей во двор кицуне, пока тётя Кейт не обливает её какой-то смесью. Тогда Кицуне теряет половину своего человеческого облика. У неё пушистые лисьи уши и девять огромных хвостов, которыми она пытается защититься от атакующей её охотницы. Эллисон узнает её, когда кицуне разворачивается. Пепел сыпется из рук на землю, ветер разносит его, не создавая барьера.  
— Эллисон, — зло кричит мама.  
Кицуне огибает её, гневно сверкает золотыми глазами. Эллисон знает эту женщину. Она делает замечательный чай и когда родители не могли, — она отвозила Эллисон домой после школы.  
Ношико Юкимура. Мама Киры. Замечательной, ласковой Киры, которая вовсе не похожа на какую-то коварную лису-соблазнительницу.  
Кейт и Виктория вместе пытаются угнаться за кицуне. Эллисон, встряхнув головой, бежит следом. Она понятия не имеет как извиниться. Она понятия не имеет что делать. Она понятия не имеет вообще ни о чём, и весь мир только что перевернулся и, сделав кульбит, упал.  
Эллисон бежит за тётей и мамой. Лёгкие горят, а Ношико уходит в леса, петляет между деревьев и её девять хвостов не дают ей скрыться. Эллисон тратит все силы на то, чтобы поспевать и, когда бег прекращается, — обессиленно приваливается к толстому стволу, упираясь руками в колени. Пытается отдышаться, не имея сил поднять голову и слышит, как её семья ругается с Ношико. Не может разобрать слов от звона в ушах. Дышать больно. Вокруг полумрак и лес, только луна едва заметно пробивается сквозь ветки. Никакого другого света. Рядом какой-то провал в земле, кажется деревянная дверца и погреб. Эллисон хмурится, приваливается спиной к шершавому стволу.  
В ушах постепенно прекращается звон, и Эллисон поворачивается, чтобы найти свою семью и маму лучшей подруги. Они сражаются рядом. Кицуне по большей части защищается, огрызается и рычит.  
Мимо Эллисон скользит испуганная тёмная тень с пушистым чёрным хвостом и самыми милыми лисьими ушами.  
— Мама — жалко зовёт Кира, пытается броситься в бой. Эллисон в ужасе ловит её, валит на землю, пытаясь ненавредить. Страх проникает под кожу, впивается в кости. Кира плачет, вертится, чтобы сбросить Эллисон, подняться и броситься на защиту матери. Эллисон цепко обхватывает за талию и изо всех сил тащит в сторону, подальше от мамы и тети.  
Вдвоём девочки падают в погреб. Есть треск сломанной древесины. Девочки падают в богреб. Кира приземляется сверху и выбивает из подруги воздух. Эллисон впивается в бок что-то острое и она тихо скулит от боли. Кира моргает, из её глаз скатываются слёзы, испуганно раскрывает рот. И молчит.  
Эллисон тоже молчит. Понятия не имеет, что сказать. Виновато кусает губы. Наверху слышится крик Ношико, и Кира испуганно распахивает глаза. Бледнеет.  
— Эллисон, где ты? — звучит голос Виктории.  
Следом раздаётся окрик Кейт:  
— Ты справилась с лисёнком?  
Эллисон в ужасе смотрит на подругу с пушистыми мягкими ушами. Бок болит, прибит гвоздём или чем-то подобным. Не зная, как быть, Эллисон тащит подругу в глубь погреба. Кира едва ли сопротивляется. Действует словно кукла. Смотрит пустыми глазами. Её мать только что умерла.  
— Эллисон, — снова зовёт мама.  
— Я в порядке, — лжёт Эллисон, морщась, — Кицуне ушла, сбросив меня сюда.  
Эллисон движется на ощупь в кромешной темноте. Половину погреба заполняют огромные корни какого-то дерева. Подходящее место чтобы укрыться.  
— Эллисон? Тебе нужна помощь?  
— Нет, — слишком быстро откликается Эллисон, морщась от боли подталкивает Киру спрятаться. И сама торопливо возвращается к поломанным ступеням. Она преодолевает половину из них, когда звёздное небо загораживает фигура тёти Кейт.  
— Ты солгала, — с осуждением говорит она и Эллисон чувствует мороз по коже. Она задыхается в страхе за Киру. — Я даже в темноте вижу, как ты хромаешь, Элли.  
— Я... это царапина.  
Эллисон старается выдохнуть как можно незаметнее. Ей хочется оглянуться, но страшно выдать подругу. Кира ведёт себя тихо. Эллисон боится, что это не продлится долго.  
— Эта кицуне ранила тебя, — гневно говорит Виктория и сжимает губы. Элли пытается вяло улыбнуться матери. — Теперь ты понимаешь, чем они опасны?  
Эллисон знает, что нужно кивнуть, но не может. Не тогда, когда у ног матери — мёртвое тело женщины, которая варила для Эллисон вкусный чай и разрешала остаться с ними, в дни, когда родителей не было дома.  
Кейт помогает Эллисон опереться о себя, поддерживает за талию и втроём они уходят. Эллисон хочет плакать и вернуться за Кирой, но нельзя. Она оставляет подругу одну. В темноте между корней мёртвого дерева. Рядом с телом обезглавленной матери. Охотники предоставляют голову как доказательство завершённой охоты. Эллисон тошнит. Она сомневается, что когда-нибудь сможет стать такой, как её семья.  
Ей остаётся следовать и молчать.

***

Эллисон надеется выскользнуть из дома до утра, чтобы проверить Киру. У неё ничего не выходит, потому что папа следит за ней. Точнее пытается убедиться, что она в порядке. Он единственный в семье был против её обучения. Теперь Эллисон в полной мере благодарна.  
Она сидит вместе с ним в его кабинете. Официально — папа хвалит её и дарит новое оружие. Что-то только для неё. Что-то смертоносное, чтобы убивать.  
— Как ты? — спрашивает папп.  
Эллисон держится пять минут прежде, чем разрыдаться в его плечо. Она чувствует сомкнутые вокруг неё руки, но ощущения безопасности не приходит. Она плачет, вцепившись в папину рубашку, и старается не рыдать слишком громко. Дедушка может услышать.  
— Ты её знала, да? — мягко спрашивает папа, и Эллисон давится воздухом, задыхается и пытается прекратить рыдать, дать какой-то ответ, но выходит неразборчивое бульканье, она просто несколько раз кивает.  
— Это мама кого-то из твоих друзей.  
Эллисон замирает, задыхается в ужасе и боится поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на папу. Тот вздыхает, гладит её по голове. У него нет слов для её утешения. Он не ругает её. Молчит, обнимая. Говорит, только когда Эллисон немного расслабляется снова.  
— Мне жаль, что ты через это проходишь.  
Больше он не говорит ничего, позволяет Эллисон выплакаться. Утром сам отвозит в школу. Желает хорошего дня и пытается сделать вид, будто Эллисон не участвовала в убийстве. Будто ей не предстоит смотреть на своих друзей и пытаться сделать вид, что всё в норме.  
Киры нет в школе и это всё, что нужно Эллисон, чтобы сбежать с середины первого урока. Она не обращает внимания, но Стайлз следует за ней. Эллисон думает, что должна дойти до дома Киры. Это было бы логично, но ноги несут её к заповеднику, вглубь, к срубленному толстому дереву. Эллисон чувствует, знает, что Кира там. Тело Ношико всё ещё там. Папа сказал, что сегодня кто-то другой придёт за ним. Распределение обязанностей. Эллисон быстро спускается в погреб. Струна в её груди напряжённо гудит.  
Кира свернувшись клубком прячется между корней, где осталась ночью. Эллисон бросается к ней, обнимает и не может сдержать слёзы. Ощутив прикосновение, Кира словно выпадает из кататонии. Погреб мгновенно наполняется звуками рыданий. Кира обхватывает Эллисон за талию, вжимается всем своим слабым, мягким и хрупким телом и воет раненным зверем.  
Сверху слышится шум, и Эллисон в ужасе замирает, тащит Киру в сторону, пытается прикрыть собой. Ожидает, что по лестнице спустится кто-то из дальних родственников-охотников. Вместо этого она слышит голос Стайлза:  
— Эллисон? Кира?  
Он появляется следом за собственным голосом. Осторожно спускается по сломанным ступеням. Эллисон расслабляется, ближе обнимает Киру и пытается убедить её встать. Стайлз моргает пару раз, привыкает к темноте и бросается к подругам. Помогает им выбраться. Следит, чтобы Кира не видела тела матери. Краем глаза Эллисон видит какого-то мужчину. Она не встречала его раньше, хмурится.  
— Это Питер, — говорит Стайлз. — Он поможет. Ну, с ... — Стайлз кивает в сторону тела и Эллисон послушно кивает, поворачивается к Кире. Та выглядит призраком, пошатывается. Вдалеке слышатся громкие мужские голоса, и подростки вздрагивают. Эллисон и Стайлз вместе поворачивают голову. Эллисон на голоса, а Стайлз к Питеру.  
— Я позабочусь о них, уходите.  
Стайлз кивает в ответ и тянет подруг в сторону, уводит от поляны с огромным пнем и местом, где Эллисон помогла убить мать подруги. Вместо ненависти Кира доверчиво прижимается ближе. Верит. Эллисон себя ненавидит. Помогает идти, тянет из леса. Позади слышны крики и выстрелы. Она вздрагивает и поворачивается за деревьями и густыми кустами не видно, что происходит. Стайлз пожимает плечами:  
— Питер справится.  
— Но что если...  
— Он волк. Он справится, — повторяет Стайлз. — Он моя пара.  
Эллисон думает, кем является Стайлз, если привёл с собой оборотня, и не удивляется обезглавленному телу.  
Они молча идут по лесу. Худший день в жизни Эллисон. Стайлз приводит их к дому Хейлов. Единственное жилое здание в заповеднике, часть которого также принадлежит семье. Эллисон никогда раньше тут не была, настороженно оглядывается. На крыльце стоит Кора Хейл. Её Эллисон узнает сразу, несмотря на нечеловеческий вид. Сказывается соседство на Химии в течении двух последних лет.  
— Ты увёл моего дядю и привёл двух наших одноклассниц. Я уверена, что это неравноценный обмен, Стилински.  
— Питер занят. Там были охотники.  
— Ему лучше вернуться целым, — рычит Кора, и Эллисон инстинктивно пытается встать между Кирой и возможной опасностью. Кора смотрит на неё, фыркает, выходя из бета-формы.  
— Как будто ты сильней, чем она.  
— Как будто не мне выхаживать Питера, если он будет ранен, — меняет тему обратно Стайлз, пока не родился конфликт. Все в школе знают — Кора Хейл задира и хулиганка, имеющая пару арестов за вандализм. Кора любит быть наглой и ссоры. Эллисон вспоминает, что в бестиарии сказано, будто волки обычно держатся в тени и остаются незаметными в отличие от многих других. Составитель явно не был знаком с Корой.  
Из дома появляется человек, который кажется Эллисон смутно знакомым. Стайлз же радостно усмехается:  
— Дер-медведь. Ты дома. Как твоя стажировка в больнице? Тебя научили оказывать помощь пострадавшим? Если да, то ты послан нам небесами, волче.  
Стайлз тараторит, и Эллисон прекращает его слушать. Сосредотачивается на Кире. Кусает губы, обеспокоенно оглядывает подругу. Все они проходят в большую гостиную. Вокруг ходят оборотни, недовольно рычат, когда Питер объясняет, что Эллисон — Арджент. Кира плачет сильней, когда вокруг говорят о смерти её матери. Кто-то комментирует, что Ношико не стоило использовать силы на человеке. Кира рыдает громче, и Эллисон хочет ударить того, кто это сказал.  
— Утешение смертного не стоило её жизни, — огрызается та.  
Эллисон понятия не имеет о чём речь и не хочет уже ничего знать. Стайлз вертится вокруг них, и позже приезжает Скотт, и тогда Эллисон понимает, почему прошла его астма. Среди её друзей нет ни одного человека. Эллисон думает, что не хочет становиться охотницей.  
Позже, дома, она ничего никому не говорит и послушно продолжает тренировки. Каждый день прося прощения у Киры.  
Почему-то та на неё не злится. Только не на неё.  
Без Киры Эллисон не сможет существовать.

***

Когда Эллисон шестнадцать — Питер убивает Кейт, защищая Стайлза. Волки не ценят, когда покушаются на их пару. Эллисон плачет на похоронах. Плачет в больнице, где лежит Стайлз. Плачет, обняв Киру, которая чувствует вину и благодарность одновременно. Эллисон чувствует и свои, и её чувства. Много плачет и не говорит с родителями. Папа пытается выяснить, кто убийца, и жаждет мести за свою сестру. Эллисон молча отводит взгляд.  
Бикон Хиллс меняется постепенно. В самом начале это незаметно, но в город приходят технологии. Строится фабрика, вырубается заповедник, и все Хейлы говорят о том, чтобы перебраться куда-то ещё. Глубже в леса, может быть. Кира всё реже меняет облик и больше молчит. Эллисон с восхищением смотрит на железную дорогу. И с беспокойством на своих друзей. Узы с Кирой болят в груди, но сплавляют их вместе.  
Ей семнадцать, когда из Хейлов в городе остаются только Питер и Дерек. Оба — потому что ждут своих пар. Кира не превращается уже три месяца и выглядит больной. Узы в груди Эллисон дрожат. Ровно три месяца также проходит с тех пор, как умирает отец Киры, человек. Питер берёт опеку над ней, но на самом деле большую часть времени Кира одна или с Эллисон. Они редко бывают отдельно друг от друга. Хотя тем для разговора у них не так уж много в эти дни. Они вместе молчат, сидя на берегу реки.  
Эллисон восемнадцать, когда Дерек убивает её мать. Скотт сжимается в стороне, в руках Стайлза. Дышит хрипло, кашляет. Эллисон разрывается между гневом и болью за свою маму и облегчением, что Скотт жив. Виктория Арджент пыталась убить Скотта, используя ингалятор с рябиновым пеплом. Дерек Хейл убил её, защищая свою пару.  
Эллисон молчит после этого три недели. Дерек уходит, забрав Скотта и не дожидаясь, когда тот закончит школу. Мелисса Маккол говорит, что они перебрались куда-то на Аляску. Эллисон слышит, будто там ещё нет технологий и сохранилась магия. Она ничего не хочет об этом знать. Кира рядом с ней почти всё время. Терпеливо обнимает и сочувствует. Эллисон благодарна и чувствует вину, потому что Кира сопереживает смерти Виктории. Их эмоции неразрывно связаны между собой. Эллисон ненавидит их обеих, потому что чувствует сладкую радость от смерти матери. Они с Кирой не говорят. Просто держатся рядом. Эллисон знает, что Кира болит внутри без своего зверя.  
Эллисон падает в науку, тянется к технологиям и не говорит с отцом. Не говорит также и с друзьями. На Стайлза даже не смотрит. Он помогал Дереку, и с этим ужасно тяжело справляться. Эллисон чаще молчит, даже когда снова начинает говорить. Город наполнен новыми технологиями, на фабрике — производят роботов и Эллисон учится на инженера, мечтает строить таких же. Охота её не волнует. Питер и Стайлз всё ещё не уходят. Она видит их на улице и знает, что оба — тоже больше не превращаются.  
Рядом с Кирой — сердце Эллисон сладко сжимается и болит. Им не о чём говорить, но они молчат друг с другом. Прижавшись плечом к плечу. Иногда Кира рассказывает о работе. Всё, что осталось от её умений — это талант утешать.  
— Я больше не могу превращаться. Всё ушло, — грустно говорит Кира и Эллисон переплетает их пальцы в жесте поддержки. Кира вздыхает и кладёт голову на её плечо. Эллисон молчит, слушая тишину.  
Жизнь идёт. Эллисон заезжает к отцу.  
— Больше монстров нет, — говорит, пожимая плечами, Крис. Ему больше нечем заняться, и он с головой опускается в оружейный бизнес. Занимается разработкой программирования андроидов-охранников и их обучением.  
Эллисон улыбается. Продолжает учёбу, устраивается работать на фабрику.  
На улице встречает шерифа Стилински и каждый раз улыбается:  
— Здравствуйте.  
Молится про себя, чтобы Клаудия Стилински умерла не из-за охотников из её семьи.  
Жизнь идёт. Эллисон справляется. Кира с ней рядом.

***

В течении полугода от Киры нет никаких вестей. Эллисон исполняется двадцать пять, и она одна. Крис уезжает во Францию, там ещё есть монстры и смысл охотиться. Они созваниваются раз в неделю, много говорят, чтобы восполнить годы, когда Эллисон сторонилась папу. Питер и Стайлз всё ещё живут в Бикон-Хиллс. Стилински-Хейл радостно играют в политику, выкупили четверть города и всю оставшуюся территорию от почти вырубленного заповедника. В центре всего этого — посажен новый Неметон. Эллисон приходит туда, чтобы посмотреть на тонкое чахлое дерево и гадает, даст ли это что-то миру вокруг.  
Магии больше нет. Совсем.  
Кира появляется вечером через неделю после дня рождения Эллисон. Слабо улыбается, то и дело отводит глаза. Эллисон ждёт, когда подруга что-то скажет сама, но когда Кира так и не решается — тянет её в объятия. Сжимает крепко, как может, гладит по спине. Кира рушится. Оседает, цепляясь за плечи, прижимается ближе и всхлипывает. Узы между ними тут же вспыхивают, раскрываются. Эллисон чувствует Киру как себя. Она так ничего и не рассказывает. Эллисон сажает её на маленький диван и уходит заваривать чай. Когда возвращается — Кира с любовью играет с механической кошкой, которую собрала Эллисон.  
— Не видела ни у кого таких.  
— Они новые. Фабрика ещё не дала мне добро. Им нужно взвесить все риски, построить цех. У меня есть и другие.  
Глаза Киры загораются, как когда они были детьми. Когда ещё ничего не случилось.  
— Покажи мне.  
И Эллисон показывает, берёт за руку, сплетает привычно пальцы и тянет за собой, в маленькую каморку, которую зовёт мастерской. Тянет ближе к себе, стоит совсем близко, гордо показывает питомцев, которых сама создала. Собрала в этой самой комнатке. Всего пять на шесть метров, но заполненные любовью. Её инструментами, деталями роботов, на правой стене нпротив окна висит лук и колчан со стрелами, оставленные от матери. Среди всех зверей на столе гордо сидит Лиса с девятью хвостами. У неё пока ещё не хватает лапки и в её голове отсутствует программирование. Лиса сидит на столе и пустыми глазами смотрит в стену. Эллисон замирает. Кира стоит и смотрит. Почти не дышит. Слабой рукой тянется к холодному металлу хвостов.  
Кира уходит через полчаса, едва сделав пару глотков чая. Эллисон разбирает лису и надеется, что больше никогда не расстроит подругу. В её груди надрывно болят узы.  
После этого Киры нет ещё год.  
Как-то на улице Эллисон сталкивается со Стайлзом. Владельцы фабрики всё ещё спорят о том, стоит ли им запускать производство животных. Эллисон ждёт. Больше в её жизни ничего нет. Встреча со Стайлзом сложная. Первые десять минут они понятия не имеют что друг другу сказать. Стайлз молчит, и Эллисон не знает почему.  
Она первая прерывает тишину. Неловко спрашивает:  
— Как ты?  
Стайлз улыбается ей. Кажется — так же как десять лет назад, в школе.  
— Твоя кошка похожа на магию, — отвечает он невпопад.  
— Я сама её собрала.  
— Питер был бы в восторге от неё.  
— Как он?  
— Уехал за Дереком, — пожимает плечами Стайлз. — Магии больше нет.  
— Неметон?  
— Тот что мы посадили — всё же погиб.  
Эллисон мягко вздыхает и кивает. Она хочет сказать, что ей жаль, но слова не ложатся как надо. Стайлз всё ещё улыбается, глядя на механическую кошку.  
— Она как магия, — повторяет он. Эллисон сглатывает. У неё ничего нет. Похоже, что у Стайлза тоже не так уж много. Через пять минут он сидит с ней рядом и обнимает впервые за все эти годы. Эллисон вовсе не плачет. Она просто очень скучала. Ей его не хватало. Её руки крепко смыкаются вокруг него.  
После этого говорить легко.  
Обо всём на свете. Слова сами ложатся на язык. Эллисон говорит. Потом слушает Стайлза. Говорит снова. Они проводят вместе весь вечер и часть ночи.  
Три недели спустя фабрика меняет владельца и немедленно запущено производство механических животных. Эллисон счастлива.  
— Я хочу волка, — говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь. Объясняет: — Для Питера.  
Эллисон соглашается. Эллисон программирует. Эллисон собирает зверя своими руками.  
Мир вокруг может жить без магии. Эллисон пытается жить без Киры.

***

Эллисон тридцать. Почти каждый человек имеет механическое животное. Раз в пару недель Эллисон обедает с отцом. В Европе тоже больше нет магии. Только технологии. Лидия Мартин придумала, как совместить людей и машины. Теперь те, у кого есть деньги — отдают их за то, чтобы прекратить быть людьми. Тело Эллисон — всё ещё полностью человеческое. Она знает, что тело самой Доктора Мартин тоже.  
— Я была Банши, — однажды сообщает Лидия, когда они вместе обедают. Лидия — тоже работает на фабрику. Их квартиры рядом. Их родители — поженились полгода назад. У Эллисон снова есть лучший друг. Сестра, которой она никогда не имела.  
Эллисон кивает в ответ на признание. Лидия добавляет:  
— Я пытаюсь создать горло, которое вернёт мне голос.  
Эллисон снова кивает. С тех пор как ушла магия — Лидия Мартин может только молчать. Вместе с силой Банши — ушла и способность говорить. Эллисон нечего больше изобретать, кроме её животных, так что она присоединяется к работе над механическим горлом. Это отвлекает её от горя в груди.  
Именно тогда и приходит Кира. В странном длинном платье в китайском стиле, но с длинными рукавами, скрывающими её руки. Кира молчит, принимает чай. Её ладони в мягких белых перчатках, и Эллисон хмурится. Тело Киры полностью упаковано, скрыто тканью до подбородка. Кира не улыбается. Смотрит пустыми глазами. Не плачет.  
— Я теперь машина, как твои питомцы.  
Эллисон плачет вместо неё.  
Тащит твёрдое тело в объятия. Кира не чувствует прикосновений, но ломает губы в улыбке.  
Они сидят в тишине. Кира размеренно дышит, холодные твёрдые руки мягко гладят Эллисон по спине.  
— Я была в тебя влюблена, — делится Кира признанием. Самым первым за прошедшие годы.  
За окном начинается рассвет. Окна Эллисон — выходят на восток, видно, как меняется цвет неба. Сладкие нежные оттенки растекаются медленно, наполняют мир светом. Темнота отступает осторожно, как охотящаяся лисица.  
— Я влюблена в тебя до сих пор, — отвечает Эллисон, когда диск солнца полностью поднимается над горизонтом. В груди всё горит, запекается от боли.  
Они сидят вдвоём в тишине. Руки Киры мягко гладят спину Эллисон. Слёзы высохли.  
Кира уходит в обед. Стоит долго в двери. Рассматривает лицо Эллисон. Мешки под глазами, сеточку морщинок. Красные пятна на щеках, от слез. Наклоняется и мягко целует.  
— Я думаю, что я всё ещё могу любить тебя, — говорит Кира вместо прощания.  
Эллисон смотрит, как она спускается по лестнице, вместо лифта. Вспоминает девочку, похожую на Мулан. Вспоминает девушку, добрее которой никого не было. Эллисон скучает по тем годам. По раскрытым волшебным узам, что были между ними.  
Слёзы ни капают. Эллисон возвращается в свою квартиру, смотрит на комнату, уходит в свою маленькую мастерскую. На столе чертёжная бумага. В голове Эллисон странная пустота. Она садится и пытается что-то чертить. Всё выходит само, как будто по велению магии. На комнату опускается темнота, и искусственный интеллект, молча управляющий квартирой, включает свет, чтобы Эллисон могла продолжать работать. Она чертит всю ночь и потом весь день. В ней горит кураж вдохновения.  
Спустя неделю в её двери появляется Лидия, за которой по пятам следует Стайлз. Они входят вместе, оглядывают захламленную мастерскую, находят упоенно творящую Эллисон.  
Перед ней чертёж.  
Стайлз долго молчит, глядя на него и потом улыбается от уха до уха. Он садится рядом, с другой стороны Лидия усаживается прямо на пол, берёт ноутбук Эллисон и начинает работу над кодом нового творения.  
Проходит почти полный день прежде, чем на пороге появляется обеспокоенный Питер. Когда он видит над чем троица работает — его глаза загорается.  
Спустя месяц Дерек сам помогает Эллисон сковать каждую деталь нового творения.  
Ещё через неделю Эллисон дарит Кире дракона.  
Магия, может быть, вернётся.

***

Люди жестоки. На Питера учащаются покушения. Стайлз не спит днями, дежуря каждый раз в больнице. Дерек волнуется, как щенок, хотя ему почти сорок. Питер не молод, без магии он слабей и каждый раз все боятся, что он не справится. Эллисон чувствует, как Стайлз за неё цепляется. Плачет, когда никто не видит. Им тридцать один, но как будто все восемьдесят.  
Мир жесток. Голодают люди. Почти всю работу делают роботы и ничего не остаётся, чтобы мягкие костяные мешки могли прокормить себя. Государству плевать. Налоги от корпораций сулят им больше, чем беспокойство о населении. Эллисон больше не ездит к отцу на обеды. Кристофер Арджент умер в своей постели. Натали Мартин умирает спустя неделю. Они не слишком стары, чтобы оправдать уход, но мир вокруг — не располагает к жизни.  
Кира приходит к Эллисон раз в неделю. На её металлическом теле нет синяков. Эллисон знает, что на живой плоти они бы были. В ней кипит усталый гнев, копится вся обида. Маленький дракон-Мушу смотрит на неё светящимися золотыми глазами оборотня. В голове у Эллисон есть идея.  
Кира та, кто её озвучивает. Небо за окном чёрное и часы на стене показывают три пятнадцать утра. Кира сладко обнимает Эллисон, прижимает к холодной груди.  
— Дай мне тело, способное изменяться, — тихо просит она в ночи, — Сконструируй его для меня.  
Утром Кира целует Эллисон, уходя.  
Она снова приходит спустя неделю.  
И потом через другую неделю. Ни о чём не просит, только сладко обнимает, разделяя с Эллисон тишину пополам.  
И потом её нет три месяца. Узы всё его гноятся внутри страданием.  
Эллисон садится за стол в своей мастерской и уходит в очередной изобретательский забой. Стайлз не появляется. Питер в больнице. Дерек приходит чтобы убедиться, что Эллисон ест. Иногда вместо него появляется Скотт. Он такой же сладкий и милый щенок, только намного старше и вокруг его глаз есть грустные морщинки. Мелисса Маккол умерла. У него снова есть астма. Его лучшие друзья почти разрушены, а мир убивает сам себя.  
Эллисон вертит наброски. Выкидывает идеи одну за другой. Она рисует для Киры тело.  
Лидия появляется спустя месяц. Стоит в дверях и оттуда неожиданно говорит:  
— Я вернула голос.  
Эллисон замирает, оборачивается к подруге. Поздравления встают комом. Вместо этого она просит:  
— Я хочу создать роботизированное человеческое тело, способное превращаться в кицуне.  
Лидия благосклонно кивает. Из маленькой мастерской они перебираются в огромную лабораторию на Фабрике. Стайлз слушает чем они занимаются и тоже кивает. Ему не нужно подробностей, он просто даёт им всё.  
Питер выходит из больницы ещё спустя месяц. Читает о их успехах и кивает. Все кивают. Все соглашаются. Появляются другие бывшие сверхъестественные.  
Эллисон не выходит из лаборатории. Снова и снова чертит. Ищет.  
Первым испытуемым должен стать Дерек. Питер хотел бы, но Стайлз поклялся его проклясть если он рискнёт. Лидия обещает, что никто не позволит Питеру заменить тело, пока всё не будет проверено.  
— То есть, Дереку подопытной мышкой быть можно?  
— Дерек моложе, — пожимает плечами Лидия и усмехается в лицо Питеру.  
Дерек смеётся на фоне и Эллисон улыбается.  
В итоге подобный — Скотт. Потому что ещё моложе. Потому что не родился оборотнем. Потому что его астма его скоро убьёт. «Потому что» ещё много.  
Скотт — становится первым.  
Эллисон улыбается.  
Сияет.  
Это не магия.  
Это совершенно новое.  
— Кибер-оборотень, — смеётся Стайлз. — Ты теперь киборг-оборотень, Скотти. Это лучше, чем любой новый шутер.  
Скотт сияет в ответ. Перестраивается в волка и назад в человека. Так несколько раз. Он первый.  
Дерек следующий.  
После — Стайлз, потому что тоже скучает по возможности быть лисой.  
За ним Питер.  
Эллисон заменяет почти всё тело на самые крутые протезы. Она всё ещё человек. Просто киборг. Просто так она ближе к своей семье.  
Когда Кира приходит вновь — её ждёт возможность стать лисой. И её друзья, все её друзья, теперь снова целы. Снова звери.  
Кира плачет, обнимая Эллисон в темноте маленькой квартирки.  
— Моя лиса со мной, — говорит она. — Я снова цела. Я снова я.  
Эллисон тянет её в поцелуй. Между ними новые узы. Их тела сплетаются, складываются друг с другом. Если только Кира захочет — они могут быть полностью скованы навсегда.  
Кира хочет. Кира любит. Кира сладко улыбаться и смотрит сияющими глазами.  
Эллисон знает, что Кира похожа на принцессу диснея. Мулан, с её маленьким драконом. Воинственная, сильная и восхитительная. Нет человека, который мог бы быть таким же добрым как Кира. Эллисон не представляет, как жить без неё. И ей никогда больше не придётся.  
Эллисон тридцать три, и она больше не одна. Узы поют между ними мелодии из единиц и нулей. Боли больше нет, и они едины, как когда-то были и должны были быть всегда.


End file.
